Lithium ion batteries have been studied to find various applicable products, because of their high energy density.
Various techniques have been developed to counter their overcharge. For example, JP-A-2003-22838 (Patent Document 1) discloses overcharge inhibitors of cyclohexylbenzene and biphenyl, and JP-A-9-106835 (Patent Document 2) discloses thiophene dissolved in an electrolytic solution. These techniques try to suppress the battery charging reactions on a positive electrode kept at a high potential in an overcharged battery by electrolytically polymerizing cyclohexylbenzene or the like to consume charging current.
Journal of the Electrochemical Society, 155(2), A129 (2008) (Non-patent Document 1) proposes an overcharge inhibitor of redox-shuttle type.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-22838
Patent Document 2: JP-A-9-106835
Non-patent Document 1: Journal of the Electrochemical Society, 155(2), A129 (2008)